


Missed shot

by AlexTomboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Mycroft Holmes/Teen Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy
Summary: Greg is a clumsy football player, while he tries to score a goal, he knocks out a mysterious boy.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Missed shot

Gregory finally had the ball between his feet, he rushed towards the opposing goal at full speed. Followed closely by one of the players of the opposing team. When he finally faced goal he shoot with all his might into the leather ball, apprehending the result of his shot, he closed his eyes, and all he could hear was the snap of the ball, a scream, then a heavy silence. Worried, he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, everyone had stopped moving, staring at the inert body that lay outside the pitch behind the soccer goal. He froze in place, his eyes wide.

« God ! Greg, what have you done ?! » Said a boy who was crouching next to the body of the stray ball victim. Suddenly Greg's legs unlocked and he ran towards the wounded. He crouched down next to the boy who saw the huge blush on his face and his messy ginger hair, had received the whipping balloons in his face. Greg tried to wake him up, but the boy didn't move. 

« -Oh my god, I killed him! I killed someone! » Gregory exclaimed, running his hands over the ginger haired boy's face, when his eyes suddenly flew open. Greg withdrew his hands and the boy tried to pick him up, to no avail. « -Oh shit ! Greg, this guy is the school prefect's advisor ... the icechild ! If he's hurt, he'll destroy us! » Geinted the other boy who had come to help him by stepping back. « -Everything is fine I'm just a bit shaken up. And my name is M-Y-C-R-O-F-T » on articula this last. « Who's the idiot in this school that can't shoot properly? » Asked the young boy in the now crumbling fancy suit, slowly straightening up into a sitting position and looking up at the stormy sky. « -I'm Greg and it was I who hurt you… Mycroft, you need to heal your face… I'll take you to the infirmary. » Gregory assured, taking Mycroft's arm to help him up. « Leave me alone. I can get up very well on my own. » The redhead asserted, fixing Greg's hand on his arm. 

Mycroft stood up with difficulty, staggered for a few moments, then finally found himself on his own two feet without anyone's help. Quietly, he followed Greg along the field to the small infirmary which was usually only used for players. The older one entered the small shed followed by Mycroft.

« Miss Davies? » Greg yelled, looking for her. No one answered.  
« Obviously she's not here »Said the younger one coldly as he headed for the exit. Gregory caught him by the arm, staring into Mycroft's face for the first time. Despite his swollen red cheek he was very handsome, his hair was ginger and his eyes were a piercing bluish gray.

« Wait a second ! I can find something to heal you myself » The footballer simply asserted, shrugging his shoulders, his gaze still fixed on Mycroft's ginger curls.  
« But, you don't have the right to do that! » Mycroft exclaimed, shocked at the older boy's nerve.  
« It's okay, it's just to heal you, and then you really need it ... I messed up you badly, I'm sorry » Gregory said with a frankly cute apologetic pout. Surprisingly, Mycroft blushed and let Gregory search the small infirmary.

After a few minutes of intensive research Greg found an anti-bruising cream and pain medication.  
« I found that ! » He exclaimed proudly holding up the cream and the box of medicine. Mycroft gave a brief, cold smile and snatched his finds from his hand. Greg raised his eyebrows and watched Mycroft swallow the pain medication open the tube of cream and begin to smear the cream on his swollen blue cheek with a painful pout. The footballer stepped in his direction and intercepted Mycroft's hand, which was going to add some cream to his cheek.

« Let me do it... » Gregory murmured, staring at the redhead's dilated pupils, their now tangled hands. Mycroft could almost feel Greg's breath on his cheek, his fingers only inches from his skin.

As weird as it may seem to everyone, but especially to his own, Mycroft let him do it. The hairs on the back of his neck straightened as he felt Greg's fingers brush his cheek gently. The future policeman gently massaged the wound, their lips were only a few inches apart, so that if Gregory leaned slightly forward, the distance would be broken and a kiss sealed.

« HM hm ! » Said The nurse entering the room. Immediately they took off and faced Miss Davies, who had a playful smile on her face. 

« I… I should go » Mycroft said, thanking the nurse briefly and rushing out of the shed, wing as the pouring rain outside hit the concrete floor. Miss Davies turned her attention to Greg and winked at him. « Join him quickly, my boy ! Take him to the cinema, we can see that he has a crush on you and that it is mutual, do not miss your chance ! » She said a big smile on her face.

Gregory rushed outside and reached Mycroft's height, the rain soaking their clothes. « Mycroft, wait ! » Greg yelled, touching his shoulder, defying the heavy rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Does a next chapter seems necessary ?  
> I hope you liked it :))


End file.
